dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hades Vs Bowser
INTERLUDE NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX The Lord of the Underworld Vs The King of the Koopas,Who of this greatest villain it's going to Win. FIGHT (The Underworld) The Lord of the Underworld stay in his castle eating souls when he feels an army is in the door of his castle.The Bowser army explode the door of the Underworld Castle. Captain Goomba:Well this castle is big...And you...Well!!!For order of Lord Bowser,this castle is now our castle so,better get out if you don't wanna die... Hades Throw a Ray to Captain Goomba exploding him,the other captains(Boo,Koopa and shy Guy)Run away from the Castle.Meanwhile the Bowser's army stay out of the castle waiting for the captains and the captains arrives and warning to all the army. Captain Koopa:Don't go,Don't go!!!!The captain Goomba is dead!!!! Bowser:So the guy who are in there is stronger...I have a plan!!! (In the castle) Hades:Stupids Mortals... Bowser enter in the castle and throw a fire hammer to Hades foot but do not work,Hades kicks Bowser Towards a wall,Bowser get up and fire's the Hades leg,Hades grab Bowser and Throw him towards the window.Hades destroy the wall and Tramble Bowser Down with his Foot. Hades:Yeah stupid Mortals Hahaha... DB- Bowser:What's up Fool?! Hades:What?! Bowser appears in his Koopa Clown Car. Hades:What,Impossible!!!! Bowser:Well that was a Copy of me... Hades look under he and see a dead shell of Koopa. Hades:DIE!!!!! HERE WE GOOO! Hades throw some rays but Bowser teleport in from of Hades(Like in super mario 64) and Punch Hades,Hades stay back and create a Twister to attack Bowser,Bowser fall down from the Koopa Clown car and Fall next to Hades,The Lord of the Underworld uses the souls to create monsters but Bowser with Dark Magic transform the Monsters into Bricks(Like in Super Mario Bros)Hades Kicks Bowser,sending him to fly,Hades pursuit Bowser that Fall in his Koopa Clown Car.Bowser throws some Mecha Koopas to Hades but they do not work,Hades teleport in front of Bowser and Destroy the Koopa Clown Car with a Ray and stomps Bowser in the Floor with a punch. Hades:Finally HaHaHa!!!! The Punch of Hades start to move and The Kings of the koopas with a more bigger height and throw Hades far away,Bowser roared so much stronger transforming into GIANT BOWSER PART 2.BATTLE OF THE GIANTS. Bowser stands up and look to Hades who fall away from there￼,the Elite Trio of Bowser apparead. Corporal Paraplonk:King Bowser we can help you!!!! Bowser:No,i can destroy this stupid fool!!! Bowser punch Hades constantly,Hades grab Bowser and Throw him away.Destroying part of the Underworld castle.Bowser hide in his Shell and run towards Hades(In his Shell to)and strikes him away,Hades kicks Bowser away,Bowser roar and a Bowser's airship shoot at Hades,Hades destroy the airship,Bowser launch Fireballs to Hades but Hades teleport in front of Bowser and grab he be the neck. Hades:Die... Bowser start to laught when another Airship flies over Hades and Bowser,The airship throw tanks to Hades,the tanks fall in the Hades arm and shoot to the Hades head.Bowser get free and grab the Hades head,decapitating him,Bowser roared Victorious when Hades gets a new Head of blue fire,Hades throw a Bigger ray to Bowser sending him Far Far away.Bowser comes to normal. Bowser:Now how i can kill him?! Kamek teleport behind Bowser Kamek:Master,he is destroying all of our airship we need to do something!!! Bowser:Kamek,do you have the minimizer(Mario Party DS)?? Kamek:No...but i have that stone... Bowser:Yes that stone!!! Hades continues destroying all the airship and tanks when a big light comes to the place they Bowser falls,They apparead a rainbow Bowser's Minions that attack Hades,Hades kicks all the minions sending him to flies. Hades:What?! Bowser:It was me again fool!!! Bowser apparead behind Hades,When Hades turn around he sees a color Rainbow Bowser with a Big stone in his chest and a little stone in his head. Dreamy Bowser:SHOWTIME!!! PART 3.THE DREAMY VICTORY Hades spawn a lot of Monsters,Dreamy Bowser spawn a lot of dreamy minions so the two minions collide.A Dreamy Airship with dreamy shy guys attacks Hades.Hades destroy all the Dreamy Minions with a destroyer Ray,Dreamy Bowser laughted and come more bigger than Hades and pursuit him,Hades run and throw Rays to Bowser,Dreamy Bowser falls tired away from Hades.The Lord of the Underworld Turn around and prepare his Final attack. Hades:Die... Hades Throws Three Bigger rays to the same time when dreamy Bowser becomes to his normal Height,and the Dreamy stones has been broken.Bowser falls tired in the floor,Hades finally Desingtegrated the Bowser body with a mega ray. Hades:Finally HaHaHaHa!!!! DBX Winner? The winner is Hades... Bowser:Or not sucker!! Hades:What again??!? Bowser:Another copy￼ (Apparead a scene who Bowser creates a Copy with a Koopa Troopa and Kamek put the Dream Stone in the Koopa body) Hades prepares to attack Bowser,when Bowser use the Minimizer and make Hades to the height of Mario and friends in Mario Party Ds.(So,to much tiny) Bowser:Hahahahaha!!!!Unexpected? Hades:I hate you!!! Hades attack Bowser on the leg,but that do not work Bowser:Oh what a tickles The Bowser hands start to be of dark light,touched Hades and transform Hades into a Brick with Black Magic Bowser:Hahaha!!! Bowser Jr:Dad!!!!the castle is for me no? Bowser:Yeah son,All the castle for you!!!ALL THE UNIVERSE WILL BE MINE HAHAHA!!!! The real winner... The Real Winner is...Bowser!!! Now this end...Finally Category:IronPal42 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Kid Icarus vs Super Mario Bros. themed DBXs Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Strength themed battles Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:Fire Duel Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:'Final Boss' themed DBXs Category:Big themed DBx Fights Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:DBXs with multiple phases Category:What A Twist! themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights